creepypasta: Leslie Game
by Leslie Game
Summary: esta es mi creepypasta solo pasen y lean esta historia tragica... ¿seras lo suficientemente fuerte?


Creepypasta: Leslie Game...

Una noche hace ya varios años,se encontraba 3 niños pequeños en un cuarto; el mas chico de 4 años llamado Oscar de tez blanca, con unos ojos color avellana únicos, hermosos, chaparrito de cabello castaño algo opaco y pecas,el mas grande Kevin, de 10 años, tez blanca, con unos ojos azules y alto,con cabello algo negro... Mientras la del medio una niña como de unos 5 años, llamada... Leslie de tez blanca, con ojos color café , de lejos parecen oscuros pero de cerca son claros, su cabello algo raro y hermoso, de color café con algunos pedazos castaños y mechones güeros.

Esa noche los 3 se encontraban llorando y encerrados en el cuarto de sus padres, era la típica noche donde el padre de los niños llegaba borracho a la casa y empezaban los golpes a la madre. La madre de los pequeños era fuerte y valiente,se enfrentaba al hombre para que así no llegara a golpear a su hijos... Los padres no estaban casados,pero tenían a los pequeños y eso era lo único que los hacia estar juntos.

Al paso de los días las noches fueron igual... La niña solo se preguntaba ¿Cuando pasara este sufrimiento?... Pero nunca le fue contestado tal cuestionamiento. Una de esas noches Oscar el mas pequeño... Salió del cuarto, Kevin el mas grande no hizo nada mas que llorar, leslie le pregunto ¿No vas a hacer algo? ¡Lo pueden golpear!.. Pero nadie le contesto, ella no podía dejar que algo le pasara a su hermano menor... Ella no seria cobarde y abandonaría a un hermano sabiendo los riesgos que le podría pasar... Así que salió... Si.. Salió del cuarto y alcanzo a su hermano menor lo detuvo y le tapo los ojos... Pues,ellos estaban enfrente de aquella escena,aquella pobre niña indefensa e inocente estaba viendo tan espantoso escenario, la niña estaba viendo atentamente cada golpe, cada gota de de sangre que su madre derramaba... Así es el padre la golpeaba hasta sangrar,ella miro como el padre tomo un cuchillo y lo clavo a un lado de la cabeza de su madre, no le hizo nada solo lo hizo para darle un susto.

Así pasaron los días y la niña veía como su padre maltrataba a su madre... Así quedo.

Pasaron 2 años; la madre dejo a aquel hombre y los niños quedaron bien,sin ningún problema psicológico... Oh eso creían todos.

Ahora Oscar,el menor,tenía 6 años mientras Kevin el mayor... 12 y Leslie la del medio... Ya tenia 7 años, Los niños... Siguieron normales,al pequeño le gustaba el futbool, al grande como cualquier adolescente le gustaban las chicas y el futbool al igual que su hermano, jugaban todo el día a la pelota muy contentos... Mientras que la niña del medio... Ya no jugaba con muñecas, así es, a sus 7 años no le gustaba jugar con muñecas, no porque le dieran miedo, si no que, le aburrían bastante y solo decía "para que jugar con algo que no esta vivo", Leslie había madurado muy rápido,aunque extrañaba a su padre, no se puede negar, pero la madre le decía "¿te gusta como me trataba tu padre?" y la niña solo pensaba un poco y decía "no" y hasta allí quedaba la conversación; sus hermanos no jugaban con ella, solo muy pocas veces.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que los niños dejaron de ver a su padre y la madre como pudo sacaba el dinero suficiente para sus hijos. Leslie ya había entrado a la primaria, había entrado a primero,mientras Oscar hiba al preescolar, aquellas escuelas se encontraban juntas, la niña tenia solo una amiga, la cual había estado con ella desde primero de preescolar, eran muy unidad nunca se dejaban, aquella amiga se llamaba Lixania, era de tez algo morena, y cabello negro hasta los hombros, chaparrita y con un lunar en forma de mancha en la parte derecha de su cara un poco grande, era muy buena amiga, esa tarde las dos niñas fueron al cerco de la primaria para ver a su hermano,así era todos los días en la hora de receso. Pasaron años ahora Leslie hiba en 3ro de primaria y su hermano en 2do, ella ahora tenia mas amigas, era el grupito de amigas al que le caían bien a todo mundo, no eran presumidas, saludaban a todos, ayudaban a cualquiera, eran el grupito de las aplicadas, leslie aunque había conocido a mas amigas, nunca.. NUNCA había dejado a su amiga Lixania,seguían siendo unidas pasara lo que pasara... Hasta que un día, Leslie llego a la escuela como cualquier otro día normal,pero sus demás amigas le habían dado una noticia horrenda, Lixania había muerto... Había muerto axflicciada por el humo que hizo la pared de su casa al caerse, esta noticia salió en televisión y periódico todos sabían sobre su muerte, Leslie por su parte... No se lo creía,no podía llorar,las lagrimas estaban congeladas... ella solo corrió al salón para ver si no era una de sus bromas,pero al llegar al salón... Su mochila no estaba, la busco por toda escuela... Y nada,pasaron las horas de clase,la recogieron de la escuela,leslie lo primero que hizo al llegar a su casa,encendió el televisor, vio las noticias y efectivamente... Lixania había muerto... El único sobreviviente era su padre que se había quedado sin casa ni familia...Leslie lloro y lloro, se encerró en su cuarto hasta dormirce por tanto llanto. Paso un año Leslie y sus hermanos se habían mudado de casa y de escuela... Se despidieron y llegaron a esta,llego y como siempre Leslie sonrió a sus compañeros,radiante de alegría... Cuando en realidad no era así; el día paso normal hizo amigas y así pasaron las semanas,hasta que se dio cuenta de que su nueva "amiga" llamda Eveline, de cabello negro, no muy alta del mismo tamaño que leslie; Eveline la trataba mal, siempre quería humillarla,quitarle aquella sonrisa que siempre portaba, y Leslie no se dejo, se aparto de ella y se junto con otras niñas y así paso, hasta que un día Eveline la "amiga" que había tenido desde un principio trato de tumbarla poniendole el pie, Leslie solo tropezó un poco pero no callo al suelo,Leslie solo le dijo que no quería problemas y que se pusiera en paz,pero Eveline solo quería pelear pues se creía la mas fuerte del salón, Eveline trato de golpear a Leslie pero lo esquivo,tan solo se hizo a un lado y ya, Eveline consumida en odio le tiro otro puñetazo, pero Leslie se agacho y la tiro tomandole el tobillo, Eveline cayo al suelo como res,Eveline enojada, tiro a Leslie golpeandola en el pie, las dos estando en el suelo trataron de levantarse, Leslie no quería pelear solo quería ser feliz!... Pero no podía, nadie la dejaba vivir una vida sin tristesa... Era buena persona, pero todo salía mal para ella... Eveline y Leslie pelearon por un rato hasta que llegaron las amigas de Leslie a buscarla, Leslie tenia a Eveline en el suelo... Sus amigas corrieron y las separaron de inmediato, Eveline no había sangrado, solo algunos moretes y nada mas... Pero no se le notaban, nadie dijo nada al respecto, como si nada hubiera pasado. Despues de unas semanas,una de sus amigas,Tammy, era tan dulce e inocente,Leslie casi no le hablaba, pero le tenia cariño de alguna forma, era feliz sabiendo que ella estaba bien... Hasta que algo terrible paso, Tammy había faltado casi un mes a la escuela, a Leslie le preocupaba eso,pero llego, Tammy asistió a la escuela, Leslie enseguida le pregunto el por que tanta ausencia, a lo que Tammy respondió dándole un papel a Leslie, ella leyó tal nota... No lo podía creer... Alguien... Algún infeliz había abusado sexualmente de su amiga, casi hermana, queria llorar pero lo unico que pudo hacer era abrazarla, a leslie le dolia mas de lo que parecia,pues tammy le recordaba mucho a su otra amiga... Lixania, y el tan solo pensar que le hicieron eso a ella era imposible de perdonar...pasaron las semanas y Tammy le dijo la peor noticia...no solo habian abusado de ella, el cual se supo que fue su padrastro el que lo hizo tal atrocidad y peor aun... La habia dejado embarazada... No podria estudiar la secundaria, leslie solo se guardo las lagrimas y la apoyo hasta el final... Llegando a casa leslie con una sonrrisa tan grande y hermosa,saludo a sus hermanos y entro a su cuarto, como si nada, sabran lo que és de unos cuantos meses las amigas de Leslie ya ni le hacían caso casi no convivían... Pasaon los meses y llegaron las vacaciones, hubo fiesta y todos regresaron a sus casas... Leslie no volvió a ser la misma, cambio bastante.. Conoció a las creepypastas, su favorita Jeff the killer, no era una FANGIRL pero se identificaba con el, Oscar también las conocía gracias a su hermana, su favorita era la de Ticci-Toby,le encantaba que su hermana le contara tal historia una y otra vez... Pasaron 3 años, Oscar ya hiba en 6to de primaria y Leslie en 1ro de secundaria,conoció nuevas amigas,pero solo las acepto por educación, ella no tenia planeado tener amigas.. Pero después de un tiempo se encariño un poco de ellas, mas de su amiga fernanda... De tez blanca y algo güera, con algunos granos en la cara, pero a ella no le importaba Fernanda no era presumida ni le importaba que dijeran de ella, de echo era ateo, de ese tipo de personas las cuales no creen en Dios ni nada de eso... Pero ella solo creía en el mal... Fernanda y Leslie siguieron como amigas, todo normal, se acabo el año... Pero algo mucho mejor estaba por comenzar...

Leslie se encontraba sentada en su cama, leyendo nuevamente la creepypasta de sally, cuando termino, se puso a leer por milésima vez la historia de Jeff... Pero su lectura fue interrumpida por unos golpes a su puerta... Adivinen quien era... Así es,era su fastidioso hermano mayor...

Kevin: leslie abre la puerta! Ya te dije que no te encerraras!...

Leslie solo lo ignoro y trato de seguir leyendo...pero no,siguió insistiendo hasta que la paciencia de leslie casi se agotaba, así que tuvo que hablar...

Leslie: deja de tocar la puerta... No te abriré...

Dijo mientras leía...

Pero kevin no dejaba de tocar

Kevin: que me abras!

Leslie no soporto mas y su paciencia exploto...

Leslie: PARA QUE!?

Grito ella... A lo que su hermano respondió

Kevin: no me grites!

Leslie se quedo callada y siguió leyendo, ignorando así a su hermano...

Kevin: ya te di miedo cierto? Si,así es... Debes temerme!

Leslie solo volteeo a ver a la puerta y paro su dedo medio en señal de ofensa hacia su hermano. Al termino de su lectura volvieron a tocar su puerta... Pero esta vez era alguien mas

Leslie: quien?

Pregunto ella, a lo que su cuestionamiento fue respondido por una voz algo dulce...

Oscar: soy yo! Tu himanu menol!

Dijo haciendo una voz tierna, leslie sonrió un poco y enseguida abrió la puerta...

Leslie: hola himanu!

Dijo sonriente, su hermano menor era el único que la hacia sonreír...

Oscar: puueedo pasaaa?

pregunto el niño con la misma voz

Leslie: shi!

Los dos hermanos entraron al cuarto

Oscar: waao... Lo cambiaste?

Leslie: sip... Te gusta?

Oscar: si... Mucho!... Mira mira! Allá esta ticci toby!... Y-y...

Dijo corriendo por toda la habitación hasta que llego al dibujo de slenderman, a lo que los hermanos dijeron en unísono

Slendy-sama...

Rieron un poco por sus reacciones y después se sentaron a leer í pasaba casi diario era lo mismo todos los días... La misma rutina.

era un sabado cualquiera... Bueno, para Leslie, era un dia nublado, pareciera que lloveria, era perfecto para ella... Leslie se encontraba escuchando música en su cuarto, tranquila, hasta que tocaron su puerta

Kevin: leslie abre...

Leslie: para que?

Kevin: ya esta listo el desayuno...

Leslie: ok... Ya te puedes ir..

Kevin: que acaso me estas corriendo!?

Leslie: calmate... No te estoy corriendo, pero si lo quieres formal... Gracias, ya se puede retirar

Dijo con una voz sarcástica.

Después de unos minutos leslie salió del cuarto, pero solo para encontrarse con su hermano

Kevin: muevete...

Dijo recargado en la pared

Leslie: ...

Lo miro fríamente... Sin sentimiento alguno

Kevin: andale emo... Deja de hacerte la mala, si? Ahora muevete

Dijo jalandola del brazo

Leslie: suelta!

Dijo en una forma fría y firme mientras se liberaba de su agarre

Kevin: ...

Ninguno de los dos hablo, leslie se dio la vuelta en dirección a la sala para desayunar, ya los tres hermanos sentados y comiendo, nadie hablo, nadie decía una sola palabra, ni una mirada, leslie termino de comer, lavo su plato y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando su hermano hablo

Kevin: a donde vas emo friki?

Leslie: lejos de personas inmaduras como tu... Lejos de la maldita sociedad...

Y sin decir nada mas se encerró nuevamente en su cuarto como ya era de costumbre. Leslie salió del cuarto para darse una ducha, después de eso se desenredo el cabello y se acomodo su típico copete el cual le tapaba todo el ojo izquierdo, todos le tenían un nombre diferente y solo por su forma de ser ustedes podían decirle como quisiesen... emo, friki, antisocial, rara, loca... Incluso psicópata.

Mas tarde ese mismo dia había sonado el teléfono, Oscar contesto, el que estaba al otro lado de la línea era el novio de la madre, ni la madre ni el novio se encontraban en casa, la madre había ido a caminar con un amigo por la cuadra, y el novio estaba entregando unos papeles de su trabajo, el novio llamado Juan, le pregunto a Oscar por su madre, a lo que el pequeño inocente respondió con la verdad y le dijo...

Oscar: fue a caminar con un amigo.

Juan le dijo "ok" y se despidieron, al finalizar la llamada, kevin había escuchado toda la conversación... Lo malo esque Kevin odiaba a Oscar y le aria la vida imposible al igual o peor que como lo estaba haciendo con leslie.

La madre de los niños llego, leslie estaba tomando agua en la cocina cuando escucho a su madre y hermano hablar, ella no le presto mucha atención pero después de escuchar el nombre de su hermano Oscar se acerco a ellos... Lo que Kevin le había dicho a su madre era la conversación que había tenido Oscar con Juan hace media hora por teléfono, la madre consumida por el odio y desesperación tomo el cinturón y se dirigió a Oscar, leslie corrió tras su madre para evitar alguna tragedia.

Oscar estaba sentado en el colchón de su cama y al ver a su madre con el cinturón y enojada el temor no tardo en llegar, la madre le grito miles de cosas al pequeño, levanto el cinturón y a punto de golpearon se escucho un grito en la puerta...

Leslie: NO LO GOLPES!

La madre de leslie volteo a la puerta mas enojada que nunca, leslie entro al cuarto y se puso enfrente de su hermano menor protegiendolo, la madre consumida por coraje le dijo

Luisa: QUIERES QUE TAMBIEN TE PEGUE!?

Leslie: quisiera ver que lo intentaras...

Kevin estaba en la sala pero cuando escucho los gritos de su madre, para el su plan estaba arruinado y fue a verificar lo que pasaba, Luisa, la madre de los niños, le tiro el cintarazo a leslie pero ella solo lo sujeto con su mano izquierda, jalandolo y colocando su codo derecho, enterrandoselo en las costillas a su madre, leslie era un poco mas alta que su madre así que era fácil.

Luisa: te atreves a golpear a la mujer que te dio la vida!?

Leslie: te atreves a golpear a la persona que estuvo en tu vientre por 9 meses? Al niño que lleva tu sangre por las venas? A la persona por la cual sacrificaste muchas cosas para mantenerlo vivo? Y ahora... Te atreves?

La madre de leslie no pudo mas y le empezó a tirar puñetazos a leslie, ella recibía rosones de ello, después de varios minutos leslie no resistió mas y la golpeo en la cabeza, desmayandola así, Kevin había visto todo, al igual que Oscar...

Kevin: QUE LE HICISTE!?

Leslie: eh!?

Ella lo volteo a ver, no sabia que hacer, si huir o enfrentarse a su hermano, por una parte... Si se quedaba su heramano la estaría molestando o le aria cualquier otra cosa peor y si huía lo mas probable esque le aga daño a Oscar... Pero ya estaba decidido... Leslie se acerco a Kevin con una mirada sin sentimiento y le dijo...

Leslie: no lo toques...

Y salió corriendo por la ventana...

Después de una horas oscureció, alguien entro por la ventan de la casa... Juan encendió la luz de la sala para encontrarse con leslie...

Juan: donde estabas!? Por que golpeaste a tu madre!?

Leslie se quedo callada y pensó "ojalá y se te adelante la muerte.."

Juan: contesta!

Leslie: yo no tengo nada que contestar... Y mucho menos darte explicaciones a ti... Conpermiso

Dijo y se dirigió a su cuarto cuando su hermano mayor sale y se le pone enfrente "mierda.." pensó ella para después retroceder un poco...

Kevin: contesta...

Leslie: ya les dije no tengo porque dar explicaciones... Y punto

Juan se le acerco por atrás y la tomo por los hombros, leslie se zafo del agarre pero se distrajo y su hermano mayor la agarro de los brazos dejándola sin movimiento de ellos...

Leslie: SUELTAME!

Kevin no le respondió pero alguien mas si

Juan: ya esta... Siempre quise hacer esto..

Leslie se quedo perpleja con tal respuesta...

Kevin: vamos... No será tan malo... Será como antes, como hace unos años... Recuerdas?

A leslie se le congelaron las lagrimas y todos los recuerdos , los traumas, desgracias y momentos inarrables colapsaron en su cabeza y todo para una explosión sin regreso, sin vuelta de pagina, sin reproducción...

Juan se acerco a sus partes intimas para quitarle el pantalón pero ella hablo..

Leslie: malditos pedofilos...

Dijo con la cara agachada, su cabello tapaba sus ojos

Juan: vamos cariño... No será tan malo

Kevin: si... Será como lo que hacías conmigo...

Leslie: yo no hacia nada... Tu abusabas de mi... Ya te divertiste conmigo... Ahora es mi turno de jugar

Sonrió y le tiro una patada a Juan en la cara tirandolo al suelo y con el rostro sangrado, kevin se quedo perplejo por su reacción, pero leslie aprovecho y le piso el pie lo que provoco que la soltada, en cuanto eso paso leslie tomo la cabeza de su hermano y la azoto contra su rodilla, al hacer eso Kevin cayo al suelo por lo que leslie tuvo bastante tiempo como para correr a la cocina

Juan: apurate!

Dijo sangrando, mientras Kevin se levantaba Juan fue tras de leslie, despues de unos segundos de que Juan llegara a la cocina llego kevin... Todo estaba oscuro el foco estaba roto, estaban en plena oscuridad lo ultimo que escucharon fueron unas palabra a sus oídos de una voz muy familiar...

Que comience el juego...

Fue lo que escucharon antes de que alguien los dejara inconsientes...

Después de una hora la madre de leslie llego a la casa con mandado

Luisa: ya llegue...

Dijo a la pura oscuridad, ella trato de encender la luz pero los focos estaban rotos, dejo el mandado en el piso de la sala y camino por todo el pasillo hasta qu se detuvo secamente al mirar algo... Con el pequeño rayo de luz que daba la luna aquella noche se alcanzo a distinguin algo carmesí... Un espeso carmesí, la madre toco con sus dedos ese espeso carmesí y se paralizo al saber que era sangre... Lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir las manchas de aquel rojo, al llegar al lugar de donde provenía la sangre se encontró con un grotesco escenario... Juan y Kevin habían sido masacrados

Kevin no tenia un ojo, estaba colgado como títere y al igual que Juan estaban a pecho abierto, lo cual provocaba que sus intestinos calleran como cascadas y sus demás órganos se notaran claramente, sus huesos estaban pulverizados literalmente... La madre se quedo mas paralizada que antes al ver a alguien parado en medio del pasillo... Era leslie, tenia puesto unos shorts un poco cortos de color rojo, con una sudadera gris y botas café estilo militar que le llegaban 21cm debajo de las rodillas, su pelo suelto tapaba sus ojos y con el reflejo de la luna roja por el eclipse se alcanzaba a ver su boca solamente... La cual se movió

Leslie: HAHAHAHAHA!... Game... Over

Sus palabra resonaban con el eco escalofriante de aquella noche... Aquella vez en donde mato a toda su familia...

La policía llego a la casa tres días después del homicidio,encontraron los cuerpos de las víctimas, los cuerpos fueron identificados como dos adultos y un joven de 18 años, ademas de haber encontrado los cuerpos de las víctimas masacrados, encontraron un mensaje en la pared... Que decía

Game Over

escrito con sangre de las víctimas

Tal vez se preguntaran... ¿Como se todo esto?... Oh quizá el ¿Quien soy?... Solo les diré que no soy leslie... Eh decidido adoptarla como mi nueva hija... Mi nueva joya la cual presumir...ella se acerca, sabe a donde ir, sabe que la espero para darle su regalo de bienvenida a este nuevo comienzo... El nuevo legado del terror para este mundo... Así que cuidate porque tu juego puede estar por terminar...


End file.
